


Lo que ser amado implica

by koileih



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Why Did I Write This?, kenhina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koileih/pseuds/koileih
Summary: En donde Shouyo se lastima el tobillo, y Kenma se queda a su lado.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Lo que ser amado implica

Shouyo trataba de no llorar; se encontraba débil, frágil; las comisuras de sus labios temblaban notablemente, y sus ojos se nublaban por un cristal que pronto se rompería dejando salir lágrimas, como si fuera lluvia proveniente de una nube de tristeza y frustración, que todo atleta tendría si le dieran la noticia de que no podría practicar deporte en los próximos cinco meses.  
El doctor se mantenía serio pero su expresión era compasiva, y tratando de demostrar empatía, le dio dos palmadas en la espalda al de cabellos anaranjados.

“Tranquilo, verás que estos meses se pasarán rápido, además, puedes aprovechar para hacer otras cosas, algún pasatiempo aparte de rematar la pelota.” dijo con una sonrisa amable, ojos cerrados, agradables.

Shouyo inhaló y exhaló fuertemente, tratando de tragarse el estrés que le provocaba el pensamiento de no jugar volley por un largo periodo de tiempo. Juntó sus manos y bajó la cabeza, apoyando su sien en sus dedos. 

“Muchas gracias, doctor” susurró.

Kenma estaba en la sala de espera, mirando los pasillos del hospital: las paredes eran color azul pastel, y en ellas estaban pegadas muchos papeles, ya sea de talleres de rehabilitación relacionados con las capacidades motoras u horarios de turno, y uno que otro reloj que dejaba pasar las horas con lentitud, dejando al pálido un sentimiento de ansías con cada movimiento de las manecillas, ya que llevaba una hora esperando a que su pareja saliera del consultorio.

Su pierna derecha se movía de manera involuntaria, inquieta, corazón en mano por el miedo, miedo de ver a Shouyo triste, aunque era lo más probable a suceder; era algo que no se podía evitar, eran tristezas necesarias y miedos que predicen lo siguiente mientras te hacen temblar las extremidades.

La puerta se abrió y la voz ronca pero suave del doctor se pronunciaba junto a un “nos veremos pronto”. Shouyo salió en muletas, brazos entre las almohadillas y manos agarradas con fuerza en las empuñaduras.  
La expresión de su rostro denotaba cansancio, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y sus labios estaban en línea recta. Triste.

“Ah, Kenma” sonrió forzadamente “¿Me estuviste esperando? ¿No tenías una junta con unos organizadores?”

“Tonto” bufó “¿en serio crees que dejaría a mi novio solo?”

Los labios de Shouyo volvieron a temblar, perdiendo un poco de la postura estoica y neutra que había adoptado en momentos atrás para evitar la preocupación de otros. Bajó la cabeza, ojos encontrándose con los pisos lisos de poliuretano típicos de los hospitales.

“Tú eres el tonto” evitó mirarlo a los ojos “tengo que ir a reposar, Atsumu me llevará al departamento, tú tienes cosas que hacer.”

“No te preocupes por eso, ya hablé con Atsumu” Shouyo levantó su rostro “es mi deber como tu compañero de vida cuidar de ti” señaló el anillo en su dedo, sonriendo levemente.

Shouyo dejó salir una risita, sutil pero graciosa; sus ojos se envolvieron un poco del brillo de siempre.

“Está bien” mirada amable, agradecida.

Kenma tomó la maleta deportiva de Shouyo en sus hombros y caminó a su lado, pendiente de cuidarlo, hasta llegar al auto.

.

La primera semana concluyó junto a sus dificultades; las muecas apáticas de Shouyo y sus arranques de estrés aunados a una que otra queja en voz alta, molesta e irritada, habían formado parte del ambiente en el departamento. Algunas lágrimas derramadas, otras sonrisas inesperadas. Se lo estaba tomando con más tranquilidad, sin embargo, el aburrimiento llegó a él con celeridad.

A veces relacionamos la tranquilidad con lo aburrido, o el silencio como la ausencia de diversión contenida en el ruido. Shouyo hacia eso en ocasiones, pero desde que empezó a vivir con Kenma, se acostumbró. La calma en el departamento junto a la compañía del de cabellos largos le parecía de lo más agradable; los silencios eran cómodos y les pertenecían sólo a ellos, como un código entre los dos, una manera de hacer, amar y vivir; una parte importante y esencial de su relación. 

Es cierto que antes del incidente, había un equilibrio: al llegar a casa después de un largo partido que le había dejado sensaciones eufóricas y emocionantes, lo único que quería era descansar en los brazos de Kenma; el silencio y la calma envolviéndolos en una burbuja que no se rompía con facilidad.

Ahora que no puede ir a los partidos y se queda con su novio todo el día en casa (y a veces con su ausencia, pues tiene que atender asuntos como CEO de una empresa) le parece que los días están algo vacíos; sin su rutina todo parece disperso, desordenado.

Pero con optimismo, Shouyo encuentra un lado bueno. Cuando tiene a Kenma en el departamento, logra admirarlo con más detalle. 

Kenma se levanta tarde y con sus cabellos rubios oscuros sueltos. Luego toma su liga color blanco y se hace una media coleta algo desarreglada.

Kenma toma su café tibio pero cargado, el aroma se esparce por el departamento y es inhalado por sus fosas nasales. Lo bebe mientras ve un capítulo de una serie, actualmente, Sherlock Holmes.

Kenma trabaja y arregla sus asuntos con sus empleados en línea mayoritariamente; sólo se viste formal de la cintura para arriba, pero usa pans por debajo.

Kenma logra mantener conversaciones sin avergonzarse, una gran diferencia al tímido Kozume que conoció en los tempranos años de preparatoria.

Los labios de Kenma se apoyan en su frente cuando el sol apenas sale.  
Kenma sonríe, dice buenos días, Shouyo le devuelve el cariño y las palabras llenas con un tono parecido a la azúcar mascabado.

“¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Tengo una junta en treinta minutos, pero no me tomará mucho tiempo hacerte el desayuno.” 

“No, está bien, yo puedo hacerlo.” Shouyo hace una pausa para recordar algo “ Yachi vendrá a visitarme más tarde.”

“Oh, está bien, hm” mira su celular “¿quieren que compre algo? para almorzar.”

“¡Estaría genial!” Shouyo sonrío ampliamente, brillante.

“Bien, más tarde tengo que salir a arreglar asuntos con un comprador, les traeré algo de almorzar” con parsimonia se inclina y besa los labios de Shouyo; él responde al beso, un sentimiento tibio prevalece en su interior.

Dos besos en la mañana. Uno en la sien, otro en los labios.

.

“Últimamente he estado muy aburrido, lo único que me entretiene es leer mangas y ver películas, pero” mira hacia otro lado con fingido desdén “las distracciones se me están acabando, no me veo haciendo esto cinco meses.”

“Oh” Yachi frunce el ceño con preocupación “¿has probado algún nuevo pasatiempo?”

”¿Nuevo?”

“Si, además del volley.”

“¿Además del volley?”

“Traje un par de libretas” la rubia saca de la bolsa dos cuadernos con cubierta verde esmeralda, una es de rayas y otra en blanco.

“¿Para mi?”

“Si” sonrió afable “quizá puedas intentar dibujar, o incluso escribir, ya sabes, a veces escribir lo que pensamos o sentimos nos ayuda a digerirlo mejor.”

“Nunca fui bueno escribiendo ni dibujando.”

“No es necesario que seas bueno, al menos no si no lo haces de manera profesional” su mirada es cariñosa “es sólo un pasatiempo, algo íntimo y divertido, no tienes que ser especialmente bueno para expresarte.”

Shouyo reflexionó un poco.

“Digo, no es como si fueras a competir contra Kageyama en esto.”

“¿Kageyama es bueno dibujando?”

La risa de Yachi fue alegre “sigues queriendo estar a su par ¿no es así? y no, al menos no que yo lo sepa.”

Shouyo suspiró aliviado “bueno, lo intentaré” la decisión se hizo presente en su voz “Gracias, Yachi.”

El sonido del pomo de la puerta siendo girado provocó un silencio en la sala. Kenma había llegado. Traía consigo una orden de cuencos de arroz con tempura y carne de cerdo, el olor era intenso y delicioso.

“Kenma” Shouyo saludó entusiasmado “bienvenido a casa”

“Estoy en casa” Kenma sonrió “Hola Yachi”

“Hola Kozume” 

“Iba a traer algo para almorzar, pero se me hizo tarde por algunos pendientes, así que será la cena” Kenma volteó a mirar a otro lado con vergüenza “lo siento.”

Yachi negó con la cabeza “no hay problema, Shouyo y yo pasamos un buen tiempo y pudimos prepararnos algo leve para almorzar” 

“Ya veo” fijó su mirada en Shouyo “bueno, será mejor que empecemos a comer antes de que se enfríe”

Shouyo se trató de levantar del sofá tomando sus muletas, antes de que Kenma lo detuviera colocando su mano en el hombro.

“Podemos comer en el sofá” Kenma intensificó su agarre, sus dedos acariciando la tela de la camisa de Shouyo “vamos, traeré la comida aquí.”

.

Una vez terminando de cenar, Yachi tuvo que irse pues se encontraría con Kiyoko en la estación. Kenma insistió en acompañarla pero se negó.

“¿Estás segura?” Kenma preguntó preocupado, ambos estaban en el pasillo afuera del departamento.

“Sí, no te preocupes” Yachi sonrió sincera “Shouyo se ha sentido algo desamparado, creo que lo que necesita para sentirse mejor es a ti, prefiero que pases todo el tiempo posible con él”

Kenma ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de la boca de alguien más le dejó más claro lo que quería hacer. Nunca había sido el mejor en hacer reír, o en consolar o hablar con las personas, pero, era diferente hacer reír a Shouyo, así como consolarlo o escucharlo, simplemente hacerlo sentir mejor y dichoso, eso le bastaba para sonreír y vivir su vida de manera gustosa. En este momento difícil, lo único que quiere hacer es mantenerse a su lado, cuidando de él y haciendo lo posible para hacerle mirar la vida de una manera más gentil. Hacerle presente cuanto amor tiene para él.  
Después de que Shouyo siempre estuvo junto a él en los momentos enrevesados, es su turno de mantenerse con él, apoyándolo.

Kenma asintió con la cabeza.

.

“¿Yachi no quiso que la acompañaras? Supongo que si tenía un pendiente importante con Kiyoko-san”

“Si” Kenma respondió, su mirada se encontraba inconexa con su alrededor. Shouyo trató de tomar el control de la televisión de la mesa de centro, dedos sosteniéndolo con lentitud cuando la mano de Kenma envolvió la suya.  
Aquella mirada perdida se había conectado de manera súbita. Sus ojos se encontraron, Kenma colocó su mano libre en la mejilla de Shouyo; tacto suave, caricias sutiles. Los labios del pálido se acercaron a los de Shouyo de manera tardía. Cuando sus bocas estuvieron a centímetros de la separación, Kenma habló en susurros: 

“¿Tú...sabes?” las palabras parecían atorarse entre sus dientes intencionalmente; parecía como si quisiera hacerle esperar, anhelar la continuación de la frase, del cariño.

Las mejillas de Shouyo estaban coloreadas de rosado, corazón palpitante, suspiros pesados que chocaban en los labios del contrario.

“¿Tú sabes...cuánto te quiero?”

Sus labios se unieron con mesura. Ambos probando los sabores de cada uno. Kenma sabía a frutas, colonia con fragancia dulce. Shouyo sabía a té de manzanilla con azúcar, perfumes tenues.

Fue una noche tranquila. Las luces del departamento iluminaban mansas la sala de estar. Ambos, abrazados con fuerza y con una manta encima, vieron un capítulo de un dorama coreano que Kuroo les había recomendado. Uno que otro roce de labios ambientó el espacio en el que se encontraban.

Roces de labios, unión de los mismos, y un estoy aquí implícito.

.

Ya que Kenma salió a atender otros asuntos relacionados al mundo empresarial, Shouyo se quedó en el departamento viendo sus redes sociales. Se desplazaba en twitter con indiferencia, leyendo algún que otro tweet sobre la base de fans de los MBSY Jackals; había memes, tweets acerca de su preocupación por la lesión repentina de uno de los jugadores, hilos de análisis sobre técnicas del volley e imágenes motivacionales del mismo deporte.

La cuenta de Bokuto interactúaba con sus seguidores con frecuencia, redactando los tweets como el mismo habla en persona, incluyendo emoticones de búhos y expresiones formadas por puntos, paréntesis o una D.  
La cuenta de Atsumu interactuaba de vez en cuando, mayormente cuando lo elogiaban o hablaban de sus técnicas como armador, y a veces, le daba rt a la publicidad del restaurante de su hermano gemelo, onigiri miya.  
La cuenta de Sakusa no interactuaba, sólo daba rt a anuncios de los próximos partidos y el horario.

Parecía que todos seguían viviendo y jugando sin detenerse, mundo avanzando, y Shouyo se sentía atrasado en la carrera.  
Un mes había pasado desde el inicio de su reposo, y aunque había tratado de mantenerse activo de su torso hacia arriba, extrañaba el sentimiento que le provocaba saltar. Saltar alto y sentir que volaba, que traspasaba la red y veía el otro lado con claridad, mano rematando la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y luego, pies encontrándose en la cancha de nuevo, haciendo claras las leyes de la gravedad, percibiendo el peso en ellas pero la emoción llenándolo por completo, quemando sus entrañas con excitacion.

Extrañaba la cancha, extrañaba el conectar con sus compañeros de equipo, extrañaba saltar.

Sus pensamientos lo ensimismaron un poco, vacío haciéndose presente en su pecho. De repente volteó a ver su buró, y observó las libretas que Yachi le había obsequiado.  
Tomó la de dibujo e hizo un boceto. Shouyo no era bueno dibujando pero sabía hacer figuras y tenía mucha imaginación. Se sumergió en sus recuerdos, en cómo es la vista desde la línea blanca que separa la cancha con el otro mundo cuando haces un saque, para luego trazar la red, la pelota en el aire, los compañeros a los lados, listos para empezar el juego otra vez. El sonido del silbato, los gritos y las voces de personas inmersas en la acción del partido, el sentimiento de que alguien lo está viendo y apoyando desde otro lugar, todo lo imaginó a detalle, como soñar despierto, y lo plasmó en la libreta.

No es el mejor dibujando, pero cree que puso las emociones correctas en ello, y es lo que basta.

.

“¿Lo hiciste tú?” preguntó anonadado..

“Sí” Shouyo dijo con un pequeño deje de orgullo.

“Me encanta” el pálido no despegaba los ojos del dibujo; aunque era un boceto muy simple, podía sentir lo que Shouyo quiso plasmar: desde el anhelo por estar en la cancha y saltar justo cuando la pelota vuela, hasta el conectar con las personas que te ayudan a lograr que la remates.

Conectar.

Unirse, o recitando a su amigo sonrisa ladina Kuroo, hacer que la sangre fluya por todo el cuerpo sin discontinuidad, hasta llegar al cerebro y conectar. En algún momento encontró todo ese discurso como algo banal que Kuroo se había sacado de la manga para parecer un buen capitán (no mentirá, si era un buen capitán), ahora le parece revelador. Como una epifania.

Conectar. Conectar con Shouyo y lo que siente mediante sus vías de expresión; mediante palabras, mediante contacto físico o emociones demostradas en acciones y creaciones. Conectar canales, conectar miradas y las arterias que llevan la sangre de sus corazones a todo el cuerpo.

Conectar para comprender mejor a Shouyo.

“Yo…” Kenma vaciló un poco “...comprendo.”

Shouyo lo miró expectante.

“Comprendo que quieres decir, y está bien” Kenma posó sus ojos en él con dulzura “está bien, que extrañes esto”

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del pelinaranja, inesperadamente. Se iba a pasar sus manos por sus ojos para secarlas, pero antes, Kenma las limpió por él, con ternura, acariciando su piel en cada toque.

No tuvo qué decir más, las palabras que Shouyo tenía que expresar fueron dichas en forma de líneas y figuras dibujadas en una hoja de papel.  
Extrañaba el volley, extrañaba conectar, pero a decir verdad, lo que más anhelaba en ese momento es que las manos de Kenma y él sigan entrelazadas; porque lo necesita, en estos momentos donde una de sus grandes pasiones le ha sido arrebatada temporalmente, necesita de su compañero de vida.

Reafirmar nuestra existencia mediante la expresión, algo humano. No hay nada mejor que ser escuchado y entendido.

O tener una mano a la cual sostener.

.

Faltaban dos semanas para que Shouyo empezara sus sesiones de rehabilitación sobre su lesión en el tobillo. Se sentía algo más animado. Dibujaba con frecuencia lo que viniera a su cabeza o lo que observará a su alrededor, ya sea la mesa del desayuno, las personas que imaginaba, los personajes de sus mangas o, a Kenma.

Aclarando de nuevo que no es el mejor dibujando, pero empezó a tomarle cariño a esa actividad.

La libreta de escritura seguía intacta. A decir verdad, tenía miedo.  
Ve el escribir como algo difícil, algo que aterra y cansa. Porque tienes que describir con palabras, en vez de codificar el mensaje que quieres transmitir en líneas y círculos y formas, debes de ser más específico a la hora de plasmar lo que piensas.  
Claro, ambas actividades tienen su respectiva dificultad y técnica, pero para Shouyo, escribir es la que da más miedo intentar. 

Shouyo toma su móvil y marca el número de Yachi.  
Quiere un consejo o un empujón, pero no hay respuesta.

¿A quién más le podría pedir un consejo sobre escribir? Yachi era sensible ante la expresión de sentimientos y demás. Shouyo recuerda que ella le contaba sobre algunos ensayos o poemas que había escrito en los últimos meses de preparatoria.

Piensa, piensa, piensa. ¿A quién más?  
Kageyama no.  
Yamaguchi, ¿tal vez?  
¿Tsukishima? Ni loco pediría su ayuda.  
No quiere molestar a sus mayores.  
Atsumu no.  
Sakusa no (qué miedo).  
Bokuto...no. 

Esperen, paren los caballos. ¿No Bokuto salía con un estudiante de literatura?  
Akaashi…¡Akaashi! 

Eso es. 

El timbre resuena, y el contestador automático está apunto de hacer de las suyas cuando…

“¿Hinata?” 

“Bokutooo”

“Hinataaa”

“Me alegra tanto que contestara”

“Hinata ¿cómo has estado? se te extraña por aquí pero el jugador suplente es bueno, así que todo anda bien por ahora.”

“Es bueno escuchar eso” Shouyo hace una pausa “Necesito su ayuda, Bokuto.”

“¿Qué sucede?” El tono de Bokuto es animado como siempre.

“Tengo miedo” dice “tengo miedo de escribir”

“¿Miedo de escribir?” está confundido “¿es una clase fobia? debiste estar aterrado en tus tiempos escolares, ya veo porque no te iba bien tus notas” aunque sonara a burla, sus palabras eran sinceras.

“No, no” Shouyo deja salir una pequeña risa “me refiero a la escritura creativa” dijo recuperando un poco la seriedad “algo así como crear una historia, o un poema o algo con lo que sientes.”

“Ohhh” Bokuto respondió “Ya sé quién puede ayudarte”

“¡Akaashi!” gritaron al unísono.

“Sí ¡por eso le llamaba!” 

“En este momento estoy en el gimnasio y él seguramente está en casa trabajando” comentó “pero cuando llegue más tarde le comentaré que necesitas su ayuda.”

“¡Graciaaas!” Shouyo alargó la última vocal.

“Oye pero” Bokuto hizo una intervención más “¿no crees que tienes miedo de escribir porque te da temor saber qué sientes?”

A veces Bokuto daba miedo, o te sorprendía de repente.

“¿Temor a lo que siento?” 

Quizá si, a veces tenemos temor a que lo sentimos quede claro (o lo contrario). Con palabras exactas y un significado entendible o no entendible para otros. En las artes la expresión es algo esencial. La expresión de nuestros sentimientos y de otros mediante pinceladas, versos o figuras lo es todo. A veces grotescos, a veces con belleza y otros con neutralidad. Dibujar, esculpir, escribir y mucho más. Todo lleva una parte de nosotros al realizarlo.

Shouyo intentaría sin importar qué. Porque así era él.

.

“Miedo a escribir” Akaashi dijo para sí.

“Sí” Shouyo prosiguió “Bokuto me dijo que quizá era porque tenía miedo de afirmar lo que siento mediante palabras.”

“¿Koutaro dijo eso?” se acomodó los lentes “Ya veo.”

(wink wink)

“Akaashi ¿usted alguna vez tuvo miedo de escribir?”

“Sí” su tono estaba envuelto en la calma “me pasaba más que nada cuando lo empecé a hacer, o cuando tenía un bloqueo creativo.”

“¿Bloqueo creativo?”

“Cuando te da miedo la hoja en blanco” dijo “y sientes que todo lo que sale de ti es de alguna manera insulso. Es normal.”

“Entonces, ¿yo tengo un bloqueo creativo?”

“No lo sé” respondió “quizá tengas miedo de poner el palabras lo que sientes como dijo Koutaro, aunque siendo sincero no creo que sea tu caso.”

Shouyo guardó silencio.

“Hinata” Akaashi pronunció “¿tienes miedo a fallar?”

¿Fallar?

Hace tiempo no sentía eso. Shouyo siempre había sido alguien que se atrevía aunque sintiera que las piernas le hicieran tambalear del terror. Como cuando le dijo a Kenma sus sentimientos, mejillas rojas y manos inquietas; cuando se fue a Río de Janeiro por dos años, tierras desconocidas y arenas movedizas que lo tragaban con la nostalgia; cuando traspasaba los bloqueos de tres gigantes, emociones y cansancio al tope.

Cuando iba a recibir el balón, pies resbaladizos, y al pisar mal el suelo de la cancha, su tobillo se fracturó. Falló.

Miedo a fallar, a decepcionar a otro; a decepcionarse.  
Desde el incidente, se siente incómodo consigo mismo. Muchos hubiera, pudiera, demasiados ojalás que sólo se quedaban en eso, en un si tan solo. 

Arrepentimiento. 

Se atrevió a dibujar aún sabiendo que podía errar, ¿por qué pensar en escribir le infundía temor?

No quería fallar otra vez, no confiaba más en su suerte.

“es sólo un pasatiempo, algo íntimo y divertido, no tienes que ser especialmente bueno para expresarte.”

“¿Qué puedo hacer, Akaashi?”

“Es simple” dijo mirándolo a los ojos “sólo escribe.”

.

Shouyo siguió los consejos del editor. 

Número uno: sal a caminar, habla con las personas, observa tu alrededor o escucha música si quieres, inspírate, encuentra un lugar donde te puedas concentrar en tu escrito; escoge con qué quieres escribir, ya sea un bolígrafo o un lápiz, o incluso en tu móvil.  
Número dos: escribe, déjalo salir.

Hinata no podía salir solo del departamento. Así que se posicionó en la cama cerca de la ventana abierta. La ventisca pegaba suave contra sus cabellos color naranja. Podía escuchar las voces de las personas del edificio de manera borrosa, sin saber exactamente qué decían pero comprendiendo que tenían algo que dar a comentar.  
La habitación estaba sola, Kenma trabajando en la sala. Los rayos de sol ausentes, pero aún había luz del día. 

¿Qué es lo que Shouyo quiere decir?

“Shouyo” Kenma había entrado al cuarto, sonrisa dulce, tan dulce como su persona “Hoy prepararé unas galletas, y podríamos ver el partido de los Jackals juntos más tarde” amor, amor en su mirada “¿te gustaría?”

Kenma, sonrisas amables, miradas repletas de amor.  
Amor, amor que tiene cuatro letras pero su significado no cabe completo en ellas.

Amor, amar, ser amado.  
¿Eso es lo que siente en su pecho cada vez que percibe a Kenma a su lado?

No a su lado de manera física solamente, quizá algo más allá, un lazo que no se corta ni con una distancia de 18555 kilómetros. Que no conoce fronteras ni mares que los separan. No conoce Brasil ni Japón ni Tokio ni Río.

Ser amado, ¿qué implica serlo?

“Me encantaría.” La chispa de Shouyo resplandeció con fulgor.

.

“Ser amado implica demasiado, pero hay tres cosas que me gustarían destacar.

Los besos. Cuando Kenma planta sus labios en mi frente por las mañanas. Cortinas cerradas, sol rogando por entrar. Sus cabellos lacios decolorados tocan mi rostro. Manos frías, dedos largos y suaves tocándome; caricias por mi cuello, alrededor de mis mejillas, mimando mis cabellos. Miradas encontrándose por primera vez en el día; un buenos días con sabor a dulces comienzos.  
También están los besos al separar nuestros caminos por algún tiempo. Cuando él trabaja y yo me voy a mis partidos. Cuando él viaja y yo me quedo o viceversa. Ese tipo de besos que te desean buena suerte, buen viaje o buen regreso.  
Un regresa bien, a salvo; o un regresa a mis brazos lo más pronto posible, te extraño.  
Con ellos vienen luego los de bienvenida. Los que te queman los labios, las llamas de fuego en cada uno por el anhelo consumiéndonos por momentos; corazones haciendo bum bum de manera rauda. Hay muchos tipos de besos, pero mis favoritos son los besos gentiles, esos que se dan en momentos donde te duele el alma, esos que te dicen que todo estará bien, que él estará ahí para sostener tu mano.

Eso es lo siguiente, la mano a la que puedes sostener; un hombro en el cual apoyarse, donde llorar y derramarse. Cuando el mundo parece estar en tu contra, cuando tu esfuerzo parece no servir y con ello tu capacidad de sentirte bien se esfuma. Cuando te sientes exhausto, agotado; una carga queda en tu espalda que parece rehusada a desaparecer, a dejarte sin pesas ni ganas de seguir caminando por el sendero en el que creías fervientemente. Cuando un gran muro se posa frente a ti, uno que no puedes escalar, ni esquivar ni atravesar. Porque así es el mundo.  
Pero entre toda esa maraña que te enreda la cabeza y te oprime el pecho, te das cuenta que hay alguien a lado tuyo. Un chico de mirada sosegada pero intensa; un chico de pocas palabras, pero lleno de amor; quien te ofrece su mano sin intermedios. Eso es, una mano, un hombro, una persona, de donde apoyarse.

Mi último punto, una persona. Un corazón, unos brazos, unos ojos; lugares a donde pertenecer, a donde regresar; lugares acogedores, a los que puedes llamar hogar y sentirte bien y amado y completamente libre de ser como eres. De sonreír, de llorar de gritar de cantar de decir; pertenecer a un hogar pero ese hogar no tiene cuatro paredes ni comedor ni cocina o baño; ese hogar que tiene dos piernas y dos brazos y un rostro lleno de dulces encantos y cabellos largos. Una persona que tiene un corazón, que palpita diario y te dice que está vivo, que te ama junto a toda la sangre que bombea cada hora. Una persona que tiene brazos que pueden sostenerte con fuerza; con calidez compartida. Una persona que tiene ojos, ventanas al otro mundo, al espíritu y al alma; ojos ante los cuales puedes vivir y florecer y llamarlos hogar.”

“Cursi ¿no es así?” Shouyo comentó riendo, ojos bien puestos en el rostro de Kenma, esperando alguna reacción.

“Pf” Kenma dejó salir una risa breve “no lo suficiente.”

El pálido rodeo la cintura de Shouyo y lo atrajo hacia él con cuidado. Dejó la libreta cerrada sobre la almohada de la cama. 

“Te amo” dijo Kenma, las palabras eran arrastradas, lentas, casi como un susurro.

Ser amado implica tres cosas: los besos gentiles, la mano abierta para ser sostenida, y con todo ello, una persona a la cual llamar hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> He estado tratando de retomar la escritura y quería escribir algo sobre estos dos a quienes les tengo mucho cariño.  
> Gracias por leer, y si te gustó, puedes dejar comentarios y kudos, en verdad que me hacen muy feliz.
> 
> twitter: leih_hoot


End file.
